What a Year
by lala1231
Summary: Hermione has changed alot. A couple of certain guys notice. Hermione's dad also excepts certain things out of her. OOCness. DMHG. FUNNY. sorry i havent updated in like a zillion and two yearsI DONT OWN ANYTHING EXPECT THE STORY
1. Misunderstood

A/N: Okay so I thought of this one night and it will be nagging me forever if I don't get on FanFiction. Okay. READ.

* * *

Chapter 1: Misunderstood

Hermione's POV:

_Finally. I get to be away from my father...Until Christmas. _Hermione sighed and wondered how her life got so screwed up.

_Flashback_

_"How was Hogwarts this year?" Her dad asked her after third year at Hogwarts ended._

_"Daddy, you won't believe what happend this year." A thirteen year old Hermione said excitedly to her father. "I punched this one guy, Draco Malfoy, in the face because he was being the rude and conceited snob that he i-"_

_"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER. I will not tolerate that kind of talk from you. Lucius Malfoy and his family are very good friends of us and talking about his son like that will not be tolerated. Do you understand?" Her father said cutting her off._

_"What? That's impossible. Lucius Malfoy? THE FREAKIN DEATH EATER?" Hermione definitely heard her father wrong...right?_

_"Hermione. Sit down." Her father whispered. "Hermione. You're not really a muggleborn and are last name is not really Granger. It's Elmora. You see when you were born we took you to a person who knows dividation. They saw your future and told it to us. When we found out you were going to be a Gryffindor AND friends with the boy who lived w-w-we were ashamed of...you. The Elmora line is purer than any other line in the wizarding world. You were the first Gryffindor in a EXTREMELY long line of Slytherins. We didn't wan't people finding out about you being a Gryffindor so we moved to the muggle world. We raised you as a muggle and acted surprised when your Hogwarts acceptance letter came...Also when you are seventeen you WILL become a death eater." With that he left his daughter to think about this while he went to work._

_End of Flashback_

Hermione sighed again. She turned seventeen in November. She wanted so bad to get out of this situation, but the last time she refused to be a Death Eater she was under the crucitas curse for three and a half minutes that felt like an eternity to her. On the bright side Hermione Granger was a new person this year (no one knows about the real 'her'.) She now was curved in all of the right places just right, she got her hair straightened, she changed her wardrobe (no more baggy goody-two-shoes) even though she still was a goody-two-shoes just without the baggy, she was head girl, and she still doesn't have a boyfriend...Wait. The last one was not good. Hermione finished brushing her hair and went downstairs to eat some toast. When she was finished she went upstairs and finished packing.

_thirty minutes later_

Hermione had just finished packing when she heard a car honking outside. It was her dad taking a few minutes off work to take her to King Cross Station. "Hey dad." she muttered when she got in the car. They drove in silence and he turned into a parking spot. but didn't unlock the doors for her to get out. "Hermione. Remember at Christmas you will get initiated into the Dark Lord's...army. Okay?" Her father said looking at her.

Hermione paused for a second and answered weakly "I know." with that her father unlocked the car door and watched her leave until she was inside. Then he left the parking lot back to work.

Meanwhile Hermione was already at the magical wall. Hermione breathed in. She was always unsure of going throgh here but closed her eyes and walked through. Unfortunately on the other side was a boasting Ronald Weasly and when Hermione came thourgh she crashed into him and she fell with him on top of her. "Uhhhh Ron. Could you please get of-"

Hermione was cut off by none other than, Draco Malfoy. "Well, well, well Blaise. It looks like the Weasel and the Mudblood are ,in a vulgar way, showing their undying love for each other."

At that point Ron was off of Hermione and had his wand pointing at Malfoy. "Go away Malfoy before i'm forced to break all of the bones in your body."

From Hermione's point of view she had to stop Ron from getting in trouble. "Ron. Stop it." Hermione said standing up now. Still Ron's wand stayed pointed at Malfoy. Hermione was frantically thinking for a way to make Ron stop. Then she remembered that at the end of sixth year Harry told her that Ron fancied her. _God this better work _she thought to herself. In a soft, seducing voice she said right next to his ear "Ron. He's not worth it. Now why don't you go find us a place to sit on the train." Hermione said knowing that the people around her had their mouths gaping open.

Ron looked a little weird but still answered. "Y-y-yeah. I think i'll go do that." he said that and left.

Once they were out of earshot Harry burst out laughing along with Ginny. And Hermione looked at them "Stop it Harry. It isn't funny." Then she turned to Malfoy and Blaise "I swear to god if you tell anyone, I mean anyone of what I just did I will find you and I will not think twice about seriously hurting you. Got it."

"We won't tell anyone...for now. We can still use this as blackmail. Remember that mudblood." And with that they were off to discuss what they would blackmail her to do.

"Shit...Okay now we need to tell Ron that what I just did didn't mean anything whatsoever." Hermione said a little worried

"We...have...no...clue." They managed to say between laughs.

"Whatever. Let's go and get this over with."

* * *

a/n:CLIFFY. so deal with it. anyway review. I like flames to 


	2. Blackmail, Quidditch, and Convincement

A/N: Chapter 2. YEAH. -skips around like a magical pixie horse-. And no I do not know if convincement is a real word.

Disclaimer: If I owned the world of Harry Potter I would have them playing this out instead of me writing this down. OKAY

_This chapter is dedicated to: Sonata's Moonlight (for reviewing nicely)_

* * *

Chapter 2: Blackmail, Quidditch, and Convincement

"Hey Blaise." I have been saying his name for like three minutes straight and he still didn't answer me "Yo. Blaise your crush lost her virginity." Ha that had to get his attention.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO. Who'd Ginny lose her innocence to?" Holy fuckberries did he just say he liked the Weaselette. The world is more messed up than my dad on happy pills.

"No one. Blaise I need to tell you something."

"That was not funny. What is it? Is it a secret crush?"

"...Yes...ithinkgrangerisatotalhottie." damn I said that fast and soft

"Human audible and slower please."

"...I-Think-Granger-is-a-total-hottie."

"I KNEW IT. I always knew that opposites attract. Anyway, why haven't you asked her out yet? I mean seriously any girl would die to date/snog/lay you."

"Yeah, but this is Granger were talking about. She hates me because I have insulted and annoyed her friends for the last six years."

"Well...Your Head Boy and it's a ninety nine point nine percent chance that she's Head Girl so just be nicer to her and her friends."

"That is the best idea ,minus the one about asking Snape for a way to get out of being death eaters this year, you have ever came up with."

"I know. Did you tell Lucius that you didn't want to be a death eater?"

"Yeah. I got put under the cruciatas curse for three minutes."

"Same here. Anyways we need to come up with ways to blackmail Granger. Any ideas?"

"Ask out one of the Weasel twins?"

"Nah. Not good enough for informatin like this. I heard Potty is switching to Keeper and Ginny's quitting the team , so we could make her join the quidditch team as their new seeker."

"How is that bad?"

"I heard she is absolutely terrified of heights and flying."

"So how is she going to make the team if she is terrified of heights?"

"That's for her to figure out. If she doesn't make seeker she will have to face everyone thinking that Weasel and her are dating."

"Now your talking. Blaise you are a genius."

"I know Drake, I know. Now let's go find Granger and tell her that she has to get ready for quidditch tryouts."

**_Hermione's POV_**

Hermione was just entering the compartment that Ron had found for them and sat down across from Ron, ignoring the fact that Ron had a seat saved for her next to him. "Ron, I have to talk to you about earlier. I was just trying to get you away from Malfoy before you did something rash."

"...Hermione, are you in denial? I mean you don't have to be shy about liking me."

_Holy flying fucktards. Shy? Denial? Oh god this is going to be harder than I thought_

"Uh Ron. I don't like you in tha-"

"Hermione it's okay. In fact, I've had a crush on you since fourth year when you went to the Yule Ball with that git Krum."

_Shit. Harry wasn't lying. Think of an excuse Hermione, c'mon._

"Ummm. I have to go to the Head's meeting." With that I got out of the compartment and halfway to the head's department I bumped into two people and fell to the ground.

"Ah. Granger, just the girl we were looking for."I looked up and saw the two last people I wanted to see right now. I pulled myself up even though I was still more than a head shorter than both of them.

"What do you want?"

"Granger, you have to tryout and make the spot for Gryffindor seeker."

I burst out into laughter "And why should I?"

Smirks formed on both of their face "Because if you don't were going to tell everyone what happened between you and Weasley." They both said in unison

I stopped laughing and looked at them "What if I don't make it?"

"Then everyone will think you and Weasley are dating."

"But i'm absolutely terrified heights and flying."

"You'll have to figure it out Granger." With that they left her walking and thinking hard about how to do this still walking to the Head's compartment.

_How the hell do you stop being scared of heights...maybe if I practice enough I'll be able to over come my fear and adjust to flying. Yeah that could work. Then I just need to practice to actually make seeker._ By then I had made it to the head's compartment and Malfoy was there sleeping. I decided that his daddy paid his way to become Head Boy and started to read my favorite book called New Moon.

* * *

A/N: Yay I finally finished. here's the new chapter. Review please. I like flames too. 


	3. New Words, Staring, and New Studies

A/N: Here chapter three for ya. Read and review please.

* * *

Chapter Three: New Words, Staring, and New Things to Study

Hermione's POV

The train had came to a stop and I got up and was about to walk out of the door when I noticed that Malfoy was still asleep, so I took a moment to throw Malfoy's duffel bag at him.

"AHHHHHH. What happened?"

"The train's at Hogwart's, smarts."

"Oh. Thanks for waking me up."

"No probl-. What did you just say?"

"Thanks for waking me up Granger." And with that said Malfoy pushed past me to find his own friends and left me dazed. After a couple minutes I got out of the train and immediately found my friends.

_God why is Ron looking at me like that?_

**_Because he likes you. Duh._**

_AHHHHHHHHHH. Who the hell are you? Why are you in my head?_

**_I am your consience. And because you spoke so rudely to me, I am leaving you to think._**

_Weirdo._

Anyway I made my way to the carrige where my friends were and we all got in.

_Ohmigod I have to ask Harry about seeker tryouts. Okay consience i'm sorry, but I really need ideas on how to bring this subject up._

_Silence_

_Screw you._

"Harry."

"Yes Hermione?"

"Your captain of the quidditch team this year, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was wondering when the seeker tryouts are."

"In two and a half weeks, why?"

"This may sound crazy, but I want to try out for seeker."

Ginny, Harry, and Ron burst out laughing, but stopped when I still looked absolutely serious.

"Okay Hermione. Harry and Ron and I know that you are terrified of heights and that you hate flying. Why would you want to join the team if you can't play."

"And besides McGonagall is picking the players this year, and she is determined to find the best of the best. Apparently she and Snape have a bet on who's house is going to get the quidditch cup."

"Well I feel like testing my quidditch skills so excuse me I am going to practice and become the new seeker."

Everyone was in complete silence until the sorting ceremony.

"Hermione, why is Malfoy looking at you?"

"Ron, I don't know why Malfoy does those kind of things. He just does."

"Well I don't like it."

"Well go tell him that."

* * *

Draco's POV 

"Hey Blaise do you think she'll do it?"

"What?"

"Become seeker."

"Well she will have to be pretty damn good. Snape and McGonagall have a bet on who's getting the quidditch cup this year."

"Wait if she is good enough, she'll have to go against you and they may actually win. If Snape finds out he'll kill us."

"Crap."

"It was your idea, but I doubt she's good enough."

"We'll find out soon enough."

**_Thirty minutes later_**

"Later Blaise. I gotta go to my new room."

"Later Drake. Remember be nice."

"I know."

"Mr. Malfoy, this way."

Me and Snape walked down to a portrait of a Salazar Slytherin near the Slytherin dorms in the dungeon.

"This is your new living quarters. The password is andaconda and inside there is your common. The stairs to the left leads to your bedroom and bathroom and the door on the right of your room is where you will be meeting prefects for meetings and such. The Head Girl also has access to the room from her living quarters on the other side of the castle. Also the meeting room doubles as a library. I will see you in class Mr Malfoy." With that Snape left and I to face the portrait.

"Andaconda."

As I entered my new living space I noticed that it was huge. Complete with a kitchen, desk, and a fireplace connected to the Floo Network. "Holy. Flying. Fishsticks." I looked into my room which had a bed, desk, my clothes already in my dressers, and letter on the desk. I went over to the desk and picked up the letter. It was from Dumbledore. I sighed and opened the letter.

**Mr. Malfoy,**

**You have probably already looked all around your new living space and I hope it matches your taste well. If you choose to change the theme colors, concentrate on the colors with your eyes closed and the say_ priori incantentum _if you did the spell your room should be the colors you imagined.**

**Now you are probably wondering what your Head Duties are. You are to patrol the Ravenclaw and Slytherin parts of the castle from 10:30PM to 12:00AM. Also there are to be three dances this year which you, the Head Girl, and The Prefects will plan in your meeting room which I guess you haven't looked at yet.**

**Have a Great Year,**

**Albus Dumbledore**

After I read the letter I decided it was time for sleep. But what I didn't know is that while I was sleeping, Granger was reading 'Quidditch Thourgh the Ages.'

* * *

ATTENTION READER: IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT I NEED A BETA. SO IF YOU KNOW WHERE I CAN GET A BETA OR YOU WILL VOLUNTEER TO BE MY BETA JUST CONTACT ME.

Anyways I hoped you liked it.

Toodled,

Melissa (lala1231)


	4. Damn secrets & Conversations

A/N: IM SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN MORE THAN A MONTH. I HOPE YOU'LL FORGIVE ME AND CONTINUE TO READ THE STORY. I WAS SO CAUGH UP WITH CAMP AND MY DAD FINDING A NEW PLACE, AND I RECENTLY FOUND OUT WERE PROBABLY GOING TO SELL THE HOUSE AND MOVE. Well enough of my ranting. Here's chapter four.

* * *

Chapter Four: Damn Secrets & Conversations in Corridors

Hermione's POV

_Shit. I've been reading Quidditch thourgh the Ages for nine hours and now it's seven AM. Oh well it's just the first day classes...Wait, what did I just say? This should be the biggest day of the year for me. WHY DON'T I CARE_

**_You no longer care about classes._**

_Crap, it's you again...I DO CARE ABOUT CLASSES._

**_Well maybe you have let your mind become so pre-occupied about Quidditch that your not putting classes first._**

_...Ummm...What are you on and where can I get some. Why? Because that's the shit that guys do._

**_coughginny weasleycough_**

_She's only partially obsessed with Quidditch. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE._

**_Fine, I guess that you don't want to know the secret._**

_What secret?_

**_Oh you konw, the HUGE secret._**

_What is it?_

**_Listen up and listen carefully, okay, well...are you sure you wan't to know?_**

_TELL ME THE DAMN SECRET._

**_Fine the secret is that we've talking so long your ten minutes late for your first class which happens to be double potions._**

"Oh shit"

Narrator's POV

Hermione Granger quickly said some spells that made her robes appear and she pulled them over her head, and then she said another spell that made her hair tame. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the meeting and into the Gryffindor common room. She ran out of there to and started sprinting down the abonded stairs to the dungeons. She finally got there. Hermione put her ear up to the door and Snape was talking about something and she heard the taps of chalk on a chalkboard meaning he wasn't facing the door. She silently opened the door and closed it. The slytherins were smirking at her, but she silently made it to her table and had opened her book just as Snape turned around.

"Ms. Granger, when did you get here?"

"What are you talking about, I've been her the whole time." Hermione Granger had just lied beautifully with a straight face. All of the class was in shock. She was definately not the same goody-goody she was last year. And it gets even better.

"Oh, of course I knew that, it was a trick question."

He bought it.

Draco's POV

"Psst, Blaise what just happened?"

"Granger just lied...to a Professor."

"...Weird."

"Tell me about it."

**After Potions in a corridor/Narrotor's POV**

"Oi Granger."

* * *

"What do you want ferret?"

"What you did in potions was very Slytherin of you."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. At this point seventh years of all houses had gathered around. Hermione turned around, looked him straight in the eye, and put on a smirl to rival Malfoy's. "Just because i'm a Gryffindor doesn't mean I don't have a Slytherin side. The only probable reason i'm in Gryffindor and not Slytherin is because I'm muggleborn."

People stared at her in shock and silence, until Zabini broke it.

"Would you rather be in Slytherin or in Gryffindor?"

Hermione smirked and once again shocked the group of people around her which had more than tripled in size, "Zabini, I am cold and cunning, but I hate Voldermort, So I wouldn't fit in much, now would I. But if Voldermort didn't exist than I would want to be in Slytherin."

"Ah Granger you think that all Slytherins follow Voldemort and hate muggleborns such as yourself."

"Like who?"

"Me, yes my parents do follow Voldemort, but I do not. And name one time that I insulted you for being a muggleborn."

"That took alot of bravery for you to say Zabini...you wouldn't do to bad in Gryffindor." With that Hermione turned and went to the quidditch field, letting the news of a civil conversation between the two spread around the school like wildfire.

**Draco's POV**

"Blaise, you just uncovered so many secret from the goody-goody bookworm. Now everyone knows that you would do great in Gryffindor and she would do great in Slytherin...and that you don't believe in following Voldemort, if this hits the papers your dad will kill you, and then my dad will find out that I dont follow Voldermort either and then he'll kill me.

"Drake it's not going to make the papers." At that point Adrian Pucey, and Marcus Flint barged into the Slytherin common room.

"Dude you're Skeeter happened to be in the castle today and she may know about the conversation, since everyone elde in this bloody castle already knows."

"Oh shit."

"Blaise c'mon dude will make it out of this...alive."

"What if we don't Drake. We suck at lying to our father's."

"We'll just tell them we lied to get secrets out of Granger. He'll have to buy that."

"You're right."

* * *

Okay i got that chapter out review please and forgive me for being an arse.

Melissa(lala1231)


	5. I believe I can Fly, but I aint got wing

A/N: Holas people. Here's the fifth chapter.

* * *

Chapter Five: I Believe I can Fly, but I ain't got wings

Hermione had spent two hours at the quidditch field. At the end of her practice Hermione had became a pretty decent flyer and she had found a way to get over her fear of heights. Hermione walked back muddy and with a huge smile on her face. As she passed Zabini and Malfoy a smirk crawled up onto her face. She walked up to them much to their surprise. "You blackmailed me into the wrong thing."

Zabini spoke up first "Shit she's good at it...Granger, if you got transfered into Slytherin would you want to stay there?"

"Hell no. If you got transferred into Gryffindor would you want to stay there?"

"NO."

"That's a lie."

"How would you know?"

"No male in their right mind would want to leave Gryffindor."

"Why is that?"

She let another smirk appear on her face, "Because all the hot girls are in Gryffindor and you know it."With that she left them so terribly confused.

**Draco's POV**

Draco spoke up first this time, "I think that's true."

"So do I." With that they left to go to their common room. When they got there it seemed even more true when Pansy Parkinson attempted to seduce Draco.

**Two weeks later/Hermione's POV**

Herimione was in the line for tryouts and McGonagall tripped when she saw her in the line, with a broom in her hand. "Miss Granger, are you her to try out for seeker?" McGonagall said a little weakly.

"Why else would I be here?"

"I don't know? Well it's your turn now, so give it your best shot."

Hermione got on her broom and into the easily, now she was hoping her softball catching was still good. Harry sent a tennis ball into the air and Hermione dived for it and caught it. Harry sent up three more and Hermione caught all of them. "Damn, Professor. I guess we underestimated her."

"I believe so. Miss Granger congratulations you are by far the best we've seen all day. You are the new seeker. Don't let me down, I can't lose all that money." Hermione walked back to the castle and Draco was near some of his posse including Parkison.

"Hey Parkison." He said rather loudly "Did you hear that Weasel and the-"

"Hey Malfoy guess who the new fucking Gryffindor seeker is."

"Weasel?"

"No."

"Patil?"

"No."

"Everyone sucked so much the gryffindorks admitted defeat?"

"NO. I'm the new seeker." She skipped off to her head girl dorm and she changed clothes and she went upstairs to try and sleep for it was pretty late.

When she found it impossible to sleep, she took her picture taken at her mother's funeral and went into the meeting room where there was light to see the picture.

Hermione had lost her mother in the summer and it was a very tiny funeral in with just her and her dad. Hermione's mother had gotten ill in child birth seven years ago when she was giving birth to my little brother Damian, although she didn't die until last summer. Damian lived thourgh childbirth and he was ill at first but now there's nothing wrong with him. Of course he knows his big sister is a witch but he doesn't know that he is yet. Damian is safe from his father because he goes to a boarding school in London.

Hermione started staring into the fire and all of the sudden it started to glow green. Hermione gasped when her father walked out of the fireplace. She got down on her knees and bowed her head. "Hello Father. What did I do to deserve this honor." SHe had been raised to know that if she didn't do this she would get beaten.

"Ah, Hermione, my lovely daughter. I have recently heard that you are disgracing are name further by joining the Gryffindor quidditch team."

"Father, I did join the quidditch team. It never crossed my mind that I would be dis-"

Hermione's father had picked her up by her arm and thourgh her against the wall which made a loud thump.

**Draco's POV**

Draco had invited some guys to stay over for the night after he had pried Parkison off of him and gotten into his room.

They had been talking about Quidditch when they heard a thump and a yelp. I had gotten all of the guys attention. "It came frome the meeting rom." They all went downstairs and entered the meeting room where they saw a grown man shouting something and punchin and kicking a something. Granger. Draco whispered to one of the guys to floo to Dumbledore's office. Pucey crept towards the fireplace and flooed to Dumbledore. Blaise and Draco both got out their wands. "Expelliarmus!" They both yelled in unison and they knocked out Granger's attacker. Then the weirdest thing happened, Granger got up and went over to the unconcious male.

"Wake up, please wake up." She was muttering.

At that moment Dumbledore, all the other teachers, and Pucey returned. "Miss Granger is that the person who attacked you?"

Hermione looked up. "That wasn't an attack, it was disclipline."

"Hmm, do you know him?"

Hermione paused and lowered her head, "He's my...my father."

"That's impossible Miss Granger, muggles can't get in thourgh Floo."

"My father's a wizard."

"So you're a half-blood, Miss Granger."

"No, i'm a pureblood."

"Miss Granger you are the first Granger I have ever taught."

"My real last name is Elmora." Everyone in the room gasped.

"Explain."

Hermione explained that once third year ended she told her father she had punched Malfoy for being an insufferable prat and everything her dad said to her.

Draco spoke up first. "That's sick, being ashamed of your daughter for being in a different house."

"Miss Gra- Elmora, what does your mother think of this?" Hermione took the picture off the couch and showed it to them.

"She thought it was stupid but was too much in love with my father to argue. My mother got ill in childbirth seven years ago when she gave birth to my little brother Damian. She passed away in the summer."

**...Awkward Silence**

"Does anyone know that you're a pureblood and related to Salazar Slytherin himself." it was Snape who spoke up

She shook her head "Not even Harry or Ron."

* * *

YAY I GOT THAT CHAPTER OUT 

Melissa(lala1231)


	6. wwwedding

A/N: hey dudes i'm going to put a little twist in the story, that's all i'm going to say.

Chapter Six: M-m-marr-marriage

Draco's POV

"Really?" It was Snape still speaking.

"Yes si-, WAIT WHAT? I'm related to Salazar Fucking Slytherin. Shit, shit, shit."

"You didn't know that?"

"NO!"

"Miss Elmora, I think it would be best if we showed the wizarding world your true identity." Dumbledore said while everyone gaped at him.

"Oh yeah that sound's like a perfect idea, so when my father finds out that I told everyone he won't stop at murdering me. Also I'll lose Harry, Ron, and Ginny as my friends because they'll be furiated at me when they find out that I've been keeping this all a secret since I was thirteen."

"Perfect I'll get the daily prophet over he-"

"NO, just for now can we keep it a secret...until the world absolutely HAS to know or they'll spontaneously combust."

"Well then the staff will keep your secret, but I can't be to sure about the Slytherins."

"Lady Elmora we would be honored to keep your secret from the world."

"Ummmm. Do you have a fever Malfoy?" She put her hand up against his forehead

"No." Piped up McGonagall

"Then why is he acting weird?

"Let's just say if there was a royal family of the wizarding world it would be the Elmora family."

"Oh also Miss Elmora your secret won be kept for very long." Said Snape

"And why is that?"

"Before you and Mr. Malfoy were born both of your fathers made an unbreakable vow that you two would marry before you turned eighteen. I would know, I still have the contract and i'm both of your godfathers."

"Wait my father never told me this." Malfoy was speaking now

"Yes neither did mine even after he told me who I was."

"That's because Lucius didnt want to worry you with the 99.9 chance that you would die when you turned eighteen. And your father im guessing doesnt care if you and him die."

"...I...have...to...marry...a ferret!"

"Okay that happened like three years ago."

"So you still act like a rodent."

"Then dont marry me!"

"I have to!"

"Why? Scared of death."

"No, my little brother is seven years old. I cant let my father raise him to be a death eater."

"...oh."

"Oh I just love weddings. Minerva will take Miss Elmora to buy a wedding dress and I'll take Mr. Malfoy to my dress robes tomorrow morning and we'll have the wedding before christmas!"

"Uhhhh...Professor Snape it's hard to plan a wedding without having Rita Skeeter find out...and you of all people should not like weddings."

"...It has to be private? Whyyyyy? And so what if I like weddings. I've been planning this one since the contract was made! It's going to be sooooo exciting!"

"YES IT HAS TO BE PRIVATE!!!"

"Well your dad wont kill you if your in slytherin...he only hates you because your in gryffindor."

"Your not saying..."

"YES! Switch from Gryffindor to Slytherin and your family can come out of hiding AND your dad wont kill you."

"Mr. Malfoy that's impossible. You can't just switch-" Dumbledore was cut off by Hermione

"THANK YOU JESUS!!!"

"BUT you can request to be sorted again and you might get into Slytherin." Finished Dumbledore.

"Here's the hat Granger put it on."

Hermione slowly put the hat on her head and waited for it to talk. "Ahhhh Miss Gra- Elmora you've changed alot since I've last sorted you. I'd have to say...SLYTHERIN!"

No one said anything for awhile until Snape stepped in. "So Miss Elmora what kind of dress design do you want?"

"Can it Snivellus!"

* * *

SOOOORRRYYY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!! I just lost intrest for for a while but now im back on track. 

Melissa(lala1231)


End file.
